


Brothers

by siriuspepsicola



Category: Bates Motel
Genre: Brother fic, I wanted it, Other, so I made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspepsicola/pseuds/siriuspepsicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan did try to help Norman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted in a long time, so i'm sorry if it's awful. Also, I'm sorry it's so short.

Dylan walked up the stairs slowly, thinking about Norman. Earlier, sitting together, it seemed as if Dylan had a chance. A chance to save his brother from their over-controlling mother. A chance for them to be real brothers. Dylan couldn't deny that he loved him, even if Norman drove him crazy with his deep affection for their mother.  
Dylan remembered when he was a child, how life had been before he left. Norman had been normal, if spoiled. They had gotten along as children. Their relationship had taken a turn for the worst, though, when Dylan got to his teenage years. He was so angry at Norma. He missed his father. He hated how Norman was their mothers favorite. How she didn't even try to pretend like she wanted her older son around. She acted like Norman was her miracle, a second chance at raising the child she wanted. She thought of Dylan as a unfortunate mistake from her previous marriage.  
Still, Dylan thought, I remember the times when life was okay. Like when he saw Norman walk on his own for the first time. He had been holding his hand, coaxing him along, when he suddenly let go, walking on his own. Dylan was so proud of him, but then his mother walked in and saw Norman walking by himself, giggling in a way only a child could. She hugged Norman tightly, telling him how proud she was of her little boy, how he was perfect.  
Later that night, she screamed at Dylan for helping Norman. She yelled about how Dylan could hurt him if he wasn't careful, that it was just better if he didn't go near Norman. Dylan pretended he understood, and promised to be careful. Inside, though, he was wondering how could he be a good brother if he couldn't help him.  
He pondered this through the years. It took years for him to learn to ignore Norman, but it wasn't until he was 13 that he figured out how he could help him. He could be cruel. Tease Norman for being a 'Mommas boy'. Tell him how weird it was that his best friend was his mother. Anything to try and make him stray from their mothers hold. 

If you asked Norman about his relationship with his brother, he would say there wasn't much of one. If you asked Dylan? He would say he was only trying to create one.

**Author's Note:**

> Any issues I need to fix?


End file.
